Phoenix High School : Only the Strong will Survive
by annie2163
Summary: Bella and Rosalie - twins with a strong bond! But will that last as they both enter the wildness of high school? Deceit, jealously and backstabbing are a sure of when the 'popular' crowd consists of Lauren, Jessica and Alice. But are there true bonds?
1. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer: What would it be like to be Stephanie Meyer? Unfortunately I'll never know!**

**Okay this is my 2****nd**** fanfic. This story is completely different than my first one. So readers who liked 'A Forgotten Friendship' may not necessarily like this one, and vice versa. Though I'll try and make the chapters longer in this fanfic.**

**Basic Summary: Sort of like a Twilight spin-off of Mean Girls. Bella is the new kid in Phoenix, and has come from small-town Forks with her twin sister Rosalie. They promise to never split apart, butt will things change when they enter the wildness of high school, and meet the 'popular crowd' of Lauren, Jessica and Alice? Will popularity win over family? Deceit, jealously, and bitchiness are sure to happen. But what about the benefits of high school; forming true bonds, finding yourself, and finding real love? So take a breath and get ready to enter Phoenix High school, where only the strong will survive!**

**(By the way, you may be wondering why Alice is part of the 'popular crowd'. I won't explain now but she is a good guy. But she has to be for the plot to work!)**

**Prologue**

"A Real friend is hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget". Unfortunately, I learnt that the hard way.

You could say that I was brought up in a safe, little bubble back in Forks. I had never known the cruelness of mankind or the evilness of girls.

That all changed when I moved to Phoenix high school with Rosalie, my twin sister. Little did I know my life was going to be faced with hurdles. Hurdles where every single girl in the school would be watching in the crowd, just waiting for you to trip and fall.

But I would not give in. I would run for my life, run for my sister, run for my true friends, and show the rest of the world what happiness really is. I would shun stereotypes, showing the world that everyone is unique and indivual. No longer would girls have to deal with peer pressure, or be called sluts. Because after all, isn't being unique cooler than being cool?

**Chapter 1 – Bring me to Life (Evanescence)**

"Rose, do you think Phoenix high school is going to be different than Forks?" I asked my twin sister, who was driving us to my new torture; high school.

"I don't know Bells. This school's much bigger than Fork's so I'm guessing it's going to be different," she replied as she swerved into the gigantic car park, which was already bustling with students.

"But we'll stick together right?" I asked nervously. I wasn't really that great at talking to strangers. Rose was sort of the opposite of me; she was great at talking to people, and she instantly made tons of friends. Usually I would just tag along with her.

"Course Bells. No-one will separate us, we're sisters," Rose smiled at me, and that gave me courage to actually open the door and slouch out of the car. As we both shut the car doors, all eyes turned to us.

Being me, of course, I blushed bright red and tried to look away from the stares. Hurry up Rose, I thought. Let's get the hell out of this damn car park. But Rose, like _her _usual self, smiled warmly at everyone, while walking over to me.

Suddenly, a shiny Mercedes convertible swerved into the space opposite our car, girly music blaring out full volume. Just thank God it wasn't Barbie girl – thankfully they had more pride than that! Everyone turned to look. Most of them looked scared and hurriedly shuffled so that there was about a 10m radius of wide space around the car.

Three girls got out of the car. The first was small but ultra-skinny, with shiny black hair carefully styled and jagged to look model-like. Out of the three she was the most, say 'respectfully-dressed', wearing a red-ruffled mini skirt just above her knees, and a plain black v-neck top. She looked slightly tired, but maybe I was just imagining it.

The second girl was medium height with dark, curly brown hair and a lot of make-up obviously plastered on her face. She wore a tiny dress that barely reached her mid-thigh. .She looked like a wannabe of the third, and final girl that got out of the car.

At first she almost appeared to have an innocent, friendly face. But I wasn't an idiot - I could tell this girl was going to make my life hell. Her waist-length hair was dyed a bright blonde, and her make-up, though subtle, accentuated her beautiful face. She wore 4 inch high heels, a light pink mini skirt that showed off her long, tanned legs, and a white tank top that had a bright red kiss printed on it.

She held her hand on her hip, and walked directly to us, the two others on either side of us, like her cronies. How cliché does that sound? But when they stood about a foot away from us, the blond one in the middle turned to Rose and said,

"You must be the new transfers then," she said sweetly to Rose. Too sweetly.

"Er yes. I'm Rosalie and this is my twin sister Bella," she gestured toward me.

The blonde turned, and looked me up and down. "Hmmm" she said distastefully, eyeing my baggy trousers, world-peace t-shirt and my animal-friendly shoes. What can I say? I care for the environment, it's not a crime!

The blonde girl just turned back to Rose and completely blanked me out. The curly-brown haired one did the same. The last one, the black-haired girl, gave me a discrete, small smile, which I unwillingly returned after a few seconds. Out of the three, I could tell I would get along best with her.

"I'm Lauren. This is Jessica, and Alice" she turned her head to the other two as she spoke, still only talking to Rose.

"Hey" the curly haired one, Jessica, spoke in a girly voice, though it was obviously fake. I barely contained my laughter at her. She was the kind of girl that acts like a complete bimbo, thinking boys would like her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. But Bella and I have to get our timetable now" Rose said politely, though I saw a flash of anger cross Lauren's face. She quickly smoothed it over though. "Yeah, see ya" and she casually flicked her handbag over her shoulder and walked away. Jessica followed likewise, and Alice, after giving a bright smile towards us both, turned and followed, though she wasn't wiggling her hips like the other two.

The bell rung then, and everyone who had watched the little scene in silence, hurriedly scattered in every direction.

"C'mon then Bells" Rose muttered to me and we set off to the reception. "Well, they were…nice."

I snorted. "Nice? Rose, c'mon! Even though I don't like to judge, they look and act like sluts!"

"Bella!" Rose scolded me. "You shouldn't say that about people." You would think that Rosalie, being the most beautiful girl in the world, would be completely vain and bitchy, but she wasn't. She is the loveliest girl imaginable. She sort of reminds me of Jane in Pride & Prejudice; beautiful yet also the most kind-natured. Now all she needed was her Mr Bingley.

"I know its mean. It was just a natural instinct. Hopefully I'm wrong. But I just get this feeling that we both need to keep an eye on that Lauren. She might try to break us up," I told Rose truthfully.

"Bells, what did I tell you? No-one will break us up, remember?"

I smiled as we enter the reception. Behind the desk sat a curly red-haired woman. The plaque on the desk said her name was Ms Cope. She had a friendly smile on her face, so I actually managed to go to the desk and say, "Hello. We're the new transfers; Isabella and Rosalie Swan."

Her eyes lit up. "Ooooh, I have your timetables somewhere. Just give me a second to find them." She started bustling through two huge piles of paperwork. But she ended up knocking over the 2 piles, so that all the papers spilled out.

"Oh damn" I heard Ms Cope whisper, as she went around the desk to pick up the papers. Rosalie and I helped, being the kind people we are (I'm really not vain, by the way!). In my peripheral vision I saw a set of pale arms reach out and pick some up too. I looked up and immediately I jerked.

The most handsome face I have ever seen was crouched in front of me. He had messy bronze hair, twinkling green eyes and a crooked, cheeky grin.

"Hey there." Just those two words sent little butterflies in my stomach fluttering like mad, and he managed to make the words sound cool yet sexy at the same time. "H-hi" I managed to stutter back. Oh god Bella. Get a grip on yourself. It's just a guy!

"I'm Edward." He held a hand out, and I gingerly shook it. My tiny, warm hand fit perfectly in his big, cool one. "I'm Bella." I managed to actually say it without stuttering, which I was quite proud of.

"Late again Mr Cullen?" Ms Cope said, as she picked up the remaining sheets off the floor.

"Yeah. My idiot sister spent hours in the bathroom putting make-up so I couldn't take a shower" he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, beauty takes time," a high-pitched voice said. I turned around and found the girl earlier, Alice, standing there alone.

"Alice. You have a gigantic mirror the size of Russia in your room! Why the heck can't you just put make-up on in there?" Edward groaned.

"Because, Edward. All my make-up is in the bathroom. I just can't move EVERYTHING into my room" Alice replied.

"Whatever," Edward sighed, "but tomorrow I'm getting into the bathroom first. Well, Bella, see you around." He gave me a small smile before walking to a room just next to the reception. I stared after him, mesmerised by his back. For God's sake, I really must be sad!

"Whoah, I know that look" Alice told me "I've seen that face on every single girl in this school. You like him don't you?" she accused me.

I blushed, but as I am horrifically bad at lying that it's not even funny, I just nodded to Alice. Her face lit up suddenly, but then was washed away as fast as she said grudgingly, "Oh no. Lauren's not going to be happy."

I was about to ask her what she meant when Ms Cope wedged a sheet of paper into my hand. "Here's your timetable dear," she smiled warmly at me. I looked down at my sheet, showing a very complicated timetable. It said that my first lesson on Monday morning was Maths. Hopefully Rose had it too.

"It looks like I've got Art now" Rose said. Shoot. There goes my plan!

"I've got Maths" I replied gloomily. Now I was going to be all alone! Oh well. It was time to make some friends on my own, I guess.

"I've got Maths too. Do you have Ms Lindsay?" Alice peered over my timetable and squealed. "You do. Come on then. We have to go or we'll be late!" She was about to drag me off when I stopped her. "Wait. Rose, you will meet up at break right?"

"Yep. Ms Cope, do you mind showing me where A2 is please?" she asked her charmingly. "Sure I will honey."

And with that Alice dragged me off with her, me stumbling along the way. She looked truly happy and relaxed, more so than earlier, so I didn't argue with her.

"Alice, watch where you're going!" Eugh. Lauren's hideous face blinded my vision along with Jessica's as Alice banged into Jessica's oh-so-perfect shoulder.

"Sorry Lauren," Alice immediately hurried through, looking even just a bit scared.

Lauren wasn't paying attention to her anymore. She was looking at me like I was dirt on her shoe. Though I doubt she would let me anywhere near her shoes, of course.

"Oh Alice, I didn't know you were…friends with Bella?" Her voice shook with disgust at the word friends. Man, this girl was getting on my nerves.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?" I retorted. "You think that you have to be the centre of attention all the time, and people can't have more friends than just you? Well, if you think that than you really are as stupid as you look! Cause you know what? Me and Rose aren't going to be hamsters to your sick, twisted little social group!"

I shouted that speech out, and I doubt that anyone within a ten-mile radius wouldn't of heard it. I surprised myself actually. Usually I wouldn't get so worked up. But I couldn't help it! She really was a bitch, and even to Alice, who's supposed to be her friend! It was time to create a new me – finally bring myself to life, so that I wouldn't get trampled on by idiotic girls like Lauren. Lauren just narrowed her eyes at me and hissed,

"We'll see, freak."

**A/N Okay Chapter 1 down. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon, but I've got lots of coursework deadlines coming up so I don't really know when I'll get time. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	2. True Colours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own this little Phoenix High School I'm creating!**

**A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing – it really means a lot and I always feel happy after reading them!**

**Chapter 2 - ****True Colours (Cyndi Lauper)**

You would think that I would be upset at being called a freak. But to be honest, I didn't really care what Lauren thought of me, which I explained over and over again to Alice. She didn't say anything to Lauren during the argument, but I could tell she was upset at what Lauren did. Just too scarred to say anything, I guess.

"Alice, I'm fine! Would you please give it a rest!" I sighed, stretching back into my chair and yawning, after she asked for the billionth time whether I was okay. As soon as I did this, I could see that everyone was staring at me. "Oh great! I've always loved being the centre of attention, and now my dream has finally come true!" I sarcastically bounded out, loud enough for everyone to be embarrassed and look away. I rolled my eyes. You would think that with having over 5,000 students in this bloody school, you wouldn't notice 2 new transfers. But noooo! They are intent on making my life hell!

"Anyway," I tuned back to Alice like nothing happened, "Why are you friends with Lauren and Jessica? They're idiots!"

Alice blushed. "I know they are, but it's complicated," Alice whined.

"How?" I couldn't see any reason why Alice couldn't just break off the stupid group.

"Look! Edward and I only moved here 1 year ago. When we arrived, Lauren kept pestering me! Inviting me to go shopping and go to all these parties. At first I was so bewildered with everything, I just said yes. After a month or so, I realised how much of a bitch she was to others."

"So why are you still friends with her?" I asked her.

"Well, now that I'm 'supposedly' friends with Lauren and Jessica, there's no-one who wants to be friends with me! Most of them are scared of me. And Lauren would absolutely kill me if I just left. Can't you see Bella? I'm stuck in a circle and there's nothing I can do!" Alice sighed exasperated.

Wow. That really is a problem. "Why would Lauren care if you just left? I thought she would just find someone else, knowing how 'loyal' she is."

"Well, I think she was only friends will me because I'm Edward's sister. You wouldn't _believe _how much she tries to flirt with Edward! And she uses me as a means to get to him. She's forever trying to come round my house just to see him. It's pathetic, really" Alice's voice was full of disgust.

"I didn't know Lauren would sink so far as to using somebody just to get a boy." Even I was disgusted. It just goes to show how much of a slut she was. Oh no! I was stooping down to Lauren's level. I shouldn't call her a slut. Whether if it was true or not was a different issue. No. For now on I will call her a …a 'disrespectfully-dressed girl.' There. Rose would be proud of me!

"There's a lot you don't know about her. And _you_ better watch out particularly! You stood up to her and she's_ really_ not pleased. Just watch your back," Alice warned me.

"Oooh. I'm so scarred," I replied, my voice leaking with sarcasm.

"Ha ha" Alice replied dryly, rolling her eyes in the process. "But remember what I told you."

The teacher, Ms Lindsay, came round and handed out a sheet for us to do. I looked down and saw it was a list of algebra questions. They looked pretty straight-forward. She smiled kindly at me and said, "Just do what you can, Bella. I know that you'll be up to speed with the rest of the class in no time."

I smiled at her. I know she was being kind, but did she really think I was stupid? I was top of the class in Maths in Forks, though that wasn't very hard as there were only about 15 people in my class. But still! I looked down at the sheet and managed to finish all 25 questions in ten minutes. As I looked over, I could see Alice was still on question 8, and was burrowed in concentration.

"Ms Lindsay, I've finished the sheet," I smiled at her shocked face. "Oh, well come up here and I'll mark it right now." I got out of my seat, and as the chair scraped the floor, all eyes turned back to me. I ignored the stares and slouched to the teacher's desk. I laid the sheet down and Ms Lindsay started marking it. All were ticks; I had got 25 out of 25.

Ms Lindsay looked at me quizzically. "Some of your working-out is very advanced, even for your level. Have you been privately tutored?"

"No," I replied. "I've just always liked Maths and found it easy."

Ms Lindsay smiled a brilliant smile at me. "Well then, I'm sure you'll be an excellent student. You can go sit and rest now."

I shrugged and walked back to my seat. The eyes followed me. It was like a living replica of the Mona Lisa, for crying out loud! Couldn't these people just get on with their lives? The only stare I didn't mind was Alice, who as soon as I sat down immediately demanded, "You're good at Maths?"

"Erm, I guess I'm okay at it." I was a little surprised at her outburst. Alice's face brightened up. "Good! You can tutor me. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing." I laughed, and explained to her how to solve the question. She had the ability to do well, I could see, and could learn quite fast, but she had no confidence in herself. Whenever she was close to getting it she would give up, saying that she couldn't do it.

"C'mon Alice! Just try again" I told her after she stubbornly refused to do the last question. "It's the last question, for God's sake. Then you're finished!"

"But Bella," Alice whined _yet again_ "If I can't do it, I can't do it! What's the point in trying if you are just going to keep failing?"

A ha! Time for one of my philosophical quotes. "Alice," I smiled sweetly and quoted perfectly, "Success is the ability to go from failure to failure without losing your enthusiasm."

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Oh God Bella. You really do live in your own little dream world!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "But it's okay, they know me there!"

*********************************************************************

Maths was good, and Alice _did _finally manage to answer that last question with my encouragement (or maybe she was so sick of my persistent encouragement she answered the question just to make me stop!) Either way, it worked!

But now, oh God, was my worst torture of the day – P.E. Dun dun dah!** (A/N I think in America you call it Gym, sorry I don't know!) **And to make it worse Alice had to go speak to some teacher, and I had no idea what the heck Rose had! So, basically, I was walking to P.E on my own, though I had no idea where I was going.

I was given a map, but I had no sense of coordination and ended up somewhere near the drama department, which was on the other side of the P.E department. Good going Bella, you're lost now!

I started walking in a random direction, and suddenly saw a baby-faced, blue eyed boy walking up to me. He had a cheesy grin on this face. Oh no. That's not a good sign! When he was a couple of feet away from me he said "Hey, I'm Mike." "Bella." It was only polite to answer back! But then he ruined it.

"Oh Bella. Where have you been all my life?"

I sighed. "Hiding from you and all your cheesy pick-up lines!" I grinned at his socked face.

I suddenly heard a booming laugh tangled in with a familiar one – Rose's. I turned to see her walking towards me from behind, with a guy next to her. The guy was absolutely HUGE, and really muscled. He had a cute, childish face with dimples, and curly black hair. He wasn't my type though.

"Newton, why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" The guy said through chuckles.

Mike looked murderous. "Why don't you go crawl into a hole McCarty? Just because you think you're so popular doesn't mean you can boss me around!" With that he stomped off, which only made the guy laugh harder.

"Oooh! That guy's defensive! He turned to me and smiled brilliantly. "Hey, you must be Bella. Rose has told me all about you." He turned and smiled to Rose, who lit up and gave him a dazzlingly smile back. I knew that smile. It meant that Rose fancied him. Though this time, it was like it was strengthened a million times. That was new!

"Oh, by the way, I'm Emmett."

I held out my hand to shake his and say 'Nice to meet you' You know, common courtesy. Emmett just looked at my hand, grinned cheekily and suddenly bounded at me and pulled me up into a tight bear hug. I tried to scream, but I didn't have any air. This guy was literally going to kill me!

"Emmett! Put Bella down!" Rose said laughing, but I was eternally grateful for that. "Aaaahh!" Emmett whined, but did put me down. I was catching my breath when Rose said, "Do you have P.E now Bella?"

All I could do was nod. "Oh good! Emmett and I do too," she said happily.

"C'mon Bella! Here you go." I was about to scream again as Emmett held his hands out and picked me up easily. But all he did was sling me onto his back and started walking. "Sorry Kiddo! But it's quicker doing it this way!"

Well, I wasn't complaining!

*********************************************************************

Ergh Why do they have to make the P.E shirts so tight and the shorts so short? I mean seriously! I have quite a small frame so all my kit maked me seem a little, well, "disrespectfully-dressed." But it wasn't like I wanted it to! Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it. And there's no point in getting self-conscious.

I turned to see Rose who was tying her beautiful hair into a ponytail. Her P.E kit accentuated her curvy body and complimented her tanned skin. Sometimes I don't even know how Rose is related to me – we're like complete opposites! While Rose had golden wavy hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin and a curvy body, I had brown limp hair, plain brown eyes, pale skin and a small body. But I'm not jealous of Rose. God no. I love her to death! And overall, I'm pretty happy with how I look. There's no point hating something that you can't change. And it's also better to be optimistic then pessimistic!

"Ready?" I said to Rose. She smiled at me and answered "Yep." We walked out of our class girl's changing room into the gigantic sports hall. There were probably around 50 students already there. Rose and I were one of the last as we were only just given our kit. The students were divided into two sections. As soon as we walked in, we heard some wolf-whistles. I ignored them. They were obviously aimed at Rose.

I saw our teacher, Ms Ethridge, walking towards us. "Alright girls," she was a straight-forward woman, I could see, "We're combining two classes today for benchball. Our class is on the right hand side, so sit at the end of the line and we'll divide you up into teams."

Great. Benchball! This is where co-ordination _would_ come in handy. Unfortunately I didn't have any! Oh well. Let's hope that I don't let my team down. I walked to the end of the line and saw Emmett sitting there. He grinned at us as we sat down.

Suddenly, the room went silent. I turned to see Lauren and Jessica walking through the door. They had tied their t-shirts in a bow around their waist, so that their tummy was showing. And the shorts they wore barely hit mid-thigh! What else was I expecting from them? They strutted towards the left-hand side of the hall. Oh well, at least they're in the other class, and I would only have to face them this lesson!

A couple of seconds later, a God walked in, talking with Alice. No wait. It wasn't a God, it was Edward! Alice's P.E kit did not make her look "disrespectfully-dressed," and she was smiling happily, like earlier with me. This was her true colours. Not like when she was with Lauren and Jessica.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Lauren and Jessica, seeing Edward and Alice, stopped walking and turned to walk directly to them. Lauren was smiling too sweetly and giggling, touching Edward whenever possible. To me, it looked like Edward wanted to get the hell away from her. He looked like he was making an excuse as he pointed to our line and quickly hurried towards us. Oh God. My heart rate just sped up like mad. Edward was in my P.E class and was walking towards me!

"Thank God!" he sighed relieved as he skidded to sit by Emmett.

"Sorry I couldn't help man," Emmett punched Edward lightly on the arm. Oh. So Edward and Emmett were friends. Things just got even better!

"It's fine." Edward looked up, saw me and smiled. "Hey."

Man, I really needed to calm down! And I could already feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. I didn't get time to answer (though that was probably a good thing as I would just stutter and embarrass myself!) as Ms Ethridge came over and said "Alright, you four and Angela are a team."

I turned to see a tall, pretty girl with dark brown eyes, straight brown hair and a graceful body. She smiled nervously at us and I instantly liked her.

"Alright Team!" Emmett boomed out, making me jump. "Who wants to go on bench on the opposite teams? Whoever it is needs to be good at catching!"

That job was definitely _not _for me. In the end Edward went to the other side and stood up on the bench. He was tall, around 6" 2" so we would have to throw the ball pretty high in order for him to catch the ball. That was going to be a challenge.

And then it seemed as though fate was out to get me! Our opposing team consisted of Lauren, Jessica, Alice and two other boys. "Yo Jasper! Bet our team is going to win!" Emmett shouted out to one of the guys. He was tall, lean, with honey blond hair, sparkling blue-green eyes and cute freckles. By the way that Alice was staring at him, I could tell that she liked him. Jasper just rolled his eyes at Emmett and ignored him, bouncing the ball on the floor while waiting for the game to begin.

I tuned to see Lauren walking towards our side. Looks like she was going to be the catcher for the other team. As she was walking, she lightly brushed my shoulder and whispered, "Edward's mine, bitch! Never forget that!"

**A/N Oooh! So what will happen in the game next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see! **

**Review please! I'll be your bestest friend! *Batters eyelashes***


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Twilight but I'd be lying if I said I did!**

**A/N Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. But I've been so stressed lately at school, what with History Coursework, English presentation, prizegiving speech, piano lessons…you get the gist! I'm so happy that school finishes next Wednesday though!**

**Chapter 3 – Dirty Little Secret (All American Rejects)**

"Edward's mine, bitch! Never forget that!"

"But does Edward want _you_? That is the question!" I retorted, smiling sweetly at Lauren. Her eyes narrowed into slits and you could almost see steam coming out of her ears. I just ignored her and walked toward the half way line we weren't allowed to cross, standing in between Angela and Rose.

What did Lauren think Edward was? Her property? Surely she can't actually love him if she thinks like that! If only Edward knew, though on some level I think he does.

"I'll be defender" Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts as he bounded past me to our bench. Lauren was up on the bench but was still glaring in my direction. Thankfully, Emmett huge size managed to block Lauren out of view. Now I won't have to see Lauren's hideous face! (Joking – I'm not that mean!).

Alice had the ball on our side and Jasper on the other team. They both walked up to the half-way line, so they were standing opposite each other. I saw Jasper smiling at Alice, and Alice suddenly perked up.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two, THREE." Ms Cope blowed her whistle to the entire room. Balls flew past in my vision and the noise was deafening. I wanted to duck and hide, but that would just be cowardly.

I saw Alice throwing the ball. Man she can throw far for such a small person! Unfortunately it swerved too far to the right, so Edward couldn't catch it.

"Damn!" I heard Alice curse. Edward got the ball and threw the ball back to our side. Rose caught it and rushed to the line. She prepared herself for a few seconds, and threw the ball hard, right into Edward's hands. "Yes!" she celebrated, then rushed over to Edward and got up on the bench. "Well done Rosie" Emmett sang, and it echoed around the whole room. Rose blushed slightly but looked pleased. Unfortunately, Emmett got distracted, and Jasper threw the ball into Lauren's hands.

"C'mon Bella. You can do it! I know you can!" Edward cheered me on. I heard a snort and turned to see Lauren glaring daggers at me. Emmett was brilliant at blocking and managed to diverge any ball that got anywhere near Lauren, who was not looking very happy about not being seen. This time Jessica tried to throw the ball, but it landed about 2 metres short of Lauren. "Go on Bella! Try!" Angela urged me on as the ball ended up in my hands.

Oh God. Oh God. I cannot do this!

No Bella! You have to try!

But I'll just make a fool of myself!

No you won't!

Yes I will. And then I'll look like a complete idiot!

You're arguing with yourself – of course you're an idiot!

Damn those stupid voices in my head. Why do they have to be so annoying? Oh well. I guess I do have to try. For the team! I walked up to the line and took a deep breath. Angela looked at me and smiled, encouraging me. I smiled back half-heartedly.

Then Rose and Edward looked at me. I looked straight at Rose, trying to aim for her. She looked concentrated, staring directly in my eyes, opening her hands out to catch the ball.

I had to do this! I clutched the ball in my chest, and bent my legs to spring…

…Oww! Something hit me hard on the back of the head and I lost my balance. The ball flew out of my hand and I tripped, landing face down on the floor. I felt a stinging pain on my forehead.

What the heck? I turned to see Rose, Edward, Alice, Angela, Emmett and Jasper rushing towards me and circled me.

"Oh my God!"

"Bella!"

"Is she okay?"

"Someone call the teacher!"

The voices all muffled into on another and my eyes drooped, slipping into unconsciousness…

******************************************************************

BBBBRING! BRING BRING! Eugh. What is that annoying ringing sound? Must be my damn alarm clock. No! I'm not waking up now. It's too early for school.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout. Probably Renee as usual, coming to wake me up.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled to her, turning over to get more comfortable. And then a shot of pain whizzed through me. My eyes were forced open.

"AAAAAH!" 6 fuzzy faces crowded my vision and the abrupt proximity made me cover my head with the sheet. I heard a mixture of laughs, both soprano and alto. Wait. This isn't my duvet! It's too thick and rough.

"Where am I?" I asked, totally confused. I turned to look back at the people around me, and I realised it was just Alice, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and a girl who looked vaguely familiar.

"You're in the hospital wing Bella" Rose answered, looking concerned.

"Erm, why?" I don't remember coming here.

All of them looked at each other worried. "Maybe you should call dad, Edward. She might be suffering memory loss" Alice said.

"Erm HELLO? I'm right here you know. And I'm fine!" I was irritated now. And they _still_ haven't told me what was going on! "And anyway, how's your dad going to help?" I demanded at Alice. Alice spoke slowly, like talking to a mental person.

"Our dad's a doctor Bella. He might be able to help you."

"Yeah Bella. We just want to help," Edward said earnestly, his burning eyes a mixture of worry and relief.

Man those two were so pushy. "There's nothing wrong with me! Now can you _please _tell me what happened!"

"Bella. Do you not remember anything?" The familiar girl asked nervously. I stared straight back at her. She looked familiar. The dark brown hair, the gentle eyes and smile.

"Oh. _Oh!_ You're Angela" I pointed at her. Now okay. I knew that was rude but I had just woken up not knowing where I was or why I was there. What did you expect? I seriously must be going crazy.

But Angela just smiled at me and nodded. She was nice. But where had I met her?... Now I remember, it was in P.E. We were playing benchball. I was going to throw the ball, but then something hit me on the back of the head. As soon as I thought that, my hand twisted to the back of my head. I could feel a tiny bump covered by my hair, but I winced as I touched it.

"What hit me?" I asked. No-one answered. I sighed frustrated. "Stupid people. Supposed to my friends" I muttered angrily.

"Aah Bella, I'm so happy you consider me as a friend!" Emmett, who was unusually quiet, boomed out and scooped me up to give me a hug. My eyes bugled from the shock, and from the fact that like last time, I couldn't breathe.

"EMMETT! She's still recovering" a deep, amused voice spoke. I turned to see Jasper, the honey-blond haired guy that Alice fancies looking at us with a smile on his face. Emmett laughed but let me go. I smiled in gratitude to Jasper.

"So Jasper," I began brightly, "Would _you_ like to tell me what hit my head and knocked me unconscious?" Jasper's face was comical as the smile disappeared from his face. "Erm, actually no, I wouldn't like to." Alice started laughing but I narrowed my eyes. "Very funny!" I said sarcastically.

I tuned to Rose and smiled brilliantly at her. She sighed but grudgingly said, "Fine I'll tell you. But promise you won't get angry or do something stupid?" She warned me.

"I promise," I responded, but obviously I didn't really mean it. I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

"It turned out that Lauren threw the ball, and it hit your head."

"WHAT!" That basta-

"Bella calm down!" Rose quickly told me.

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! That stupid twit knocked me unconscious Rose! Did you expect me to go and give her hugs and kisses?"

"Of course not. But being angry isn't going to make things better."

"But it would make _me_ feel better."

"Going to shout at Lauren won't help Bella" Edward quietly said. "It's exactly the sort of thing Lauren would do. Don't stoop down to her level!"

Aaah. Why did Edward always have to be right?

"Hmph" I pouted childishly, but Edward smiled. "Didn't Ms Cope do anything though" I whined. Getting a detention wasn't nearly as bad as what she did to me, but it was better than nothing!

"Well, Lauren 'said' that it was an accident, and she was just trying to throw the ball to her team. And of course, Jessica went along with that" Alice looked angry. I snorted. Even though Lauren was selfish and spoilt, she was charming and intelligent enough to be able to pull that off.

"Look. Now you're awake, why don't we go and get some lunch," Edward hurriedly said, obviously trying to make sure I didn't heat up again.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Rose agreed, catching on.

"Fine," I grumped, slinging my legs off the bed.

The next thing I heard was high heels clattering, coming closer and closer. At first I thought it was just a teacher walking past, but then Lauren and Jessica walked into the already cramped room. Lauren's nose wrinkled in disgust as she walked by Angela, who immediately cowered into the shadow. My anger boiled again, and I opened my mouth to shout at her when she spoke first.

"I'm really sorry about what happened today Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you" she smiled angelically at me. Okay, well two can play at that game!

"Oh Lauren. I _totally_ forgive you! Of_ course_ it was an accident!" I smiled back at her. Her smile stayed in place but her eyes narrowed a bit. She was trying to work out what I was up to.

"Hmmm. Well I just felt so sorry about the incident I just had to apologize! Hopefully there won't be any need to tell your parents, now that you've agreed to forgive me".

Oh, so that was her plan. I decided to play along with it.

"Of course there's no need to tell my parents. It'll just be our little secret" I whispered back at her.

**A/N Okay this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I felt this would be the best ending. Hopefully next chapter will be longer (and updated sooner!)**

**As ever, please hit that green button! It will only take a minute!**


	4. New Divide

**Disclaimer: Don't really see the point of this – you guys know I'm not Stephanie Meyer!**

**A/N MAJOR catfight ahead. A lot of mean words said, but I had to use them to show how the characters really feel. But PLEASE do not copy the characters and call each other these mean names, (even what Alice & Edward say) 'cause it's not nice!**

**Chapter 4 – New Divide (Linkin Park)**

Surprisingly, the little conversation with Lauren actually brightened my spirits. Weird, I know. But I guess it's like I have something over her. I could use her hitting me on the head with a ball as a form of blackmail. Not that I would do that, of course.

As promised, I did go to lunch with the guys. Jasper said he had to do something, so he wasn't there that lunchtime. And what an eventful lunchtime that was.

Phoenix High School's canteen is split into two parts. The first, by which you enter, is the actual canteen where you get your food. On offer is a wide selection of food; you have basic sandwiches, pasta specialities, hot food, fruit, and salad (for those on a 'diet', meaning about 1/2 of the female student population). On that day I bought spaghetti bolognaise, though that's not really important.

Once I paid for my food, I entered the second part of the canteen: the enormous dining hall filled with dozens of tables. The sheer enormity of the canteen surprised me, but what struck me most was the obvious cliques going on, each separated by their own individual table. Back in Forks, as there were only about 20 pupils per class, we all used to eat together in the form room, like a family. I could see it was much different here.

It was like that scene in Mean girls. There were the jocks, burnouts, and the plastics…aka Jessica and Lauren sitting in the middle of the hall, giggling and were apparently looking for someone. I saw a timid Angela a few tables in front, waving at me. Thankful, I walked over and sat opposite her.

"Hey," was all I could get out when Lauren shouted "Alice, Edward, over here!" loudly across the dining hall. No-one turned to look except me, I guess it was an everyday experience. But I turned my head, to see Alice and Edward just entering the dining hall. Their extreme difference in height, with Alice barely reaching Edward's shoulder, made me laugh.

At Lauren's outburst Edward looked a little irritated, but Alice came skipping over, up to Lauren and Jessica's table. At first I was hurt, was she actually going to sit with then? But all she did was say in her soprano voice, "Hey, I though I would sit with Bella and Angela today." Jessica snorted while Lauren looked incredulous. _"Sit with Bella and Angela?"_she mocked with a sneer.

"Yeah" Alice replied calmly.

"You're ditching us to hand out with those two freaks?" Lauren demanded.

"They're not freaks Lauren!" Alice defended, and I felt a swell of gratitude to Alice.

"Excuse me?" Lauren looked thunderous, and the whole room fell silent, staring at us. "Are you back talking me? I say they're freaks, they're freaks! And if you think otherwise, then you must be a freak too!"

I have never see Alice look so angry before. "Oh, so now I'm a freak?"

"Yeah! I only put up with you because you're Edward's sister. Did you really think I liked you? Or that Jess did? No! You were _nothing_ to us, just a means to get to Edward! Well, now I don't need you anymore. You're not worth anything to me now!" Lauren screeched at Alice.

"Well you know what Lauren? You and Jessica are the real freaks in all of this!" Alice screamed back. "You're cheap, stupid, and I can't believe I was _ever_ friends with you! And I'm glad you want me out of your so-called-popular group. I'm done with it, I hope you and Jess get what's coming to you, cause you know what? Everybody hates you, Lauren, INCLUDING ME!"

And with that she stomped up to our table, slammed her tray on the table, and sat down glaring at her food. Edward, frozen with surprise, was still standing there. Lauren, though still glaring at Alice's back, turned to Edward and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Eddie, come sit with us," patting the spot next to her and batting her eyelashes.

Edward, emotionless, walked up to Lauren, whom was smirking she hadn't lost Edward. All eyes followed Edward. As soon as he was directly opposite Lauren on the other side of the table, he leaned in and whispered in a disgusted voice that echoed the whole hall,

"YOU BITCH LAUREN! How _dare_ you speak to my sister like that! I never knew how much of a hideous cow you could be! Leave Alice and the rest of my friends alone!"

Lauren, shock plastered on her face, replied stupidly, "Eddie, why did you say all those mean things you don't actually mean?" She took out her hand and gripped Edward's wrist, who was turning away from Lauren to leave. In that glance I could see how murderous he looked, and a bit hurt?

Edward slowly turned to face Lauren again, his wrist still being held on by Lauren.

"You know I meant those things Lauren! I'm tired of your pathetic desperation, so please leave me and my sister alone!"

He pulled his wrist out so fast that Lauren's hand jutted out, but it didn't hurt Lauren. As much as I could see that Edward was angry at Lauren, he would never try and actually hurt her.

Lauren looked almost heartbreakingly upset that I had an urge to go and comfort her. That was ruined when Lauren screamed out to Edward's retreating figure "YOU'LL REGRET THIS EDDIE? YOU'LL COMING RUNNING BACK TO ME IN NO TIME!"

Lauren then turned to Alice, who wasn't even looking at her, "And you sister will pay for what's she's done, her and that freak Bella!" I could see Alice was about to turn around and shout at Lauren, when I grabbed her arm and pleaded with her not to make things worse. After a moment of scowling, she nodded reluctantly.

Edward just ignored her, and like Alice, slammed his tray down next to me, making me jump. He too sat down and just glared at the floor. No-one spoke. The whole room was still silent. No-one dared said anything. All that could be heard was the muffled birds outside…

"WOAH! Why is it so quiet in here?" Emmett's voice boomed out, nearly scaring the living daylights out of me! Cliché, I know, but true!

Emmett had just entered the dining hall, along with Rose. They stood there, and everyone turned to look at them. Rose blushed at the attention; like me, she didn't really like the spotlight. A twin thing, I guess.

Rose and I met eye contact, and I smiled for her to join us. No doubt Emmett would come too, seeing as Edward was with us. Rose smiled and was walking over to us when I heard Lauren, yet again, shout out,

"Rosalie! Why don't you sit with us this lunchtime? I need to discuss this art project Mr Daniels was talking about with someone," she smiled innocently to Rose.

Rose looked confused and turned to look at me. I rolled my eyes but beckoned her to come sit with us. Rose looked torn.

Lauren, sensing her not knowing what to do, added "Rosalie, I really need some help, and I know that you're really good at Art. It will only take about 15 minutes, then you can go back to your…" she turned to glare at us, "…friends."

Rose looked apologetically at me, and walked past me to Lauren's table, Emmett following her. I stared at her, stunned. How could she? She knows how evil Lauren is and yet she's going to sit with her!

And what the hell was Lauren playing at? Was this revenge for what I 'did to her'. I didn't even do anything to her! I just exposed her to what she really is!

I can't _believe_ she made a divide between Rose and I! But it's not going to work! Rose and I have one of the closest bonds you can get, even between twins. No! I am not going to let Lauren stand in the way of us. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that Rose doesn't join the dark side…

**A/N Okay, some of you might be thinking that Alice's and Edward's words to Lauren were harsh, but that was only towards Lauren! Edward / Alice would NEVER say those sorts of things to Bella.**

**Also, I'm guessing that many of you will also feel a little angry at Rose leaving Bella and going to Lauren. I'm going to do a RPOV next chapter to explain her actions. It is important that you remember that this story not only is about Bella's view towards high school, but Rose's as well, which is why Rose will become more dominant through the next few chapters. **

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Pokerface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that!**

**A/N Hey guys! Just started a new fanfic called 'Paradise Is Where You Are'. Check it out if you have time.**

**Okay this chapter is entirely devoted to RPOV. Most of it is a flashback to her first lesson, Art.**

**Chapter 5 – Pokerface (Lady Gaga)**

RPOV

I feel so bad as I walk to sit with Lauren and Jessica. I didn't need to turn round to see that Bella would be hurt. Even worse, I know she'd feel betrayed. But it's not like that! Bella would always come first over strangers that I barely knew. She's my twin sister, younger than me by 16 minutes. In a way I feel protective of her.

But I also know that Bella needs to spend some time away from me. Ever since we've been born, we've literally been joined at the hip. But we're both 16 now. I'm not saying I want to distance myself from her, of course not. But she needs to make friends herself.

Alice, even though I haven't talked to her, seems lovely and would be exactly what Bella needs. I saw the way that Bella blushed in the morning, when she saw Edward. I'm not going to interfere with their relationship, but I'm really pleased she's finally found a guy she likes.

I can see myself becoming friends with all of them; Alice, Angela, Jasper and Edward, both Emmett's friends. But right now I have to let Bella shine for once.

So maybe I didn't have to choose Lauren and Jessica to sit with. To be honest, from the way Lauren acted toward Bella in the morning, I can tell she may be unfriendly, and maybe not the best friend in the world. Bella seems to hate her. The P.E incident didn't really help.

But what if Bella has misjudged her? You'd never know if someone really was evil until you actually found out about them. I've only been here one morning, and from what I've heard, Lauren's the most popular girl in school, but also seemingly the most hated.

The thing is, I'm the type of person who doesn't like to judge people. I'm not influenced by other people's opinions. In a way I feel sorry for Lauren. I want to see what she's truly like for myself. This all started from my first lesson, Art, with Emmett's warning.

_Flashback_

_I wish Bella was here for my first lesson. I have no idea why, but I'm nervous for some reason. Silly me! It's just school. Still, it would've been better if Bella was here for moral support. Though I guess we do have to go our own way, be our own people._

_Ms Cope points me towards a blue door down a corridor. "I hope you have a good first day!" she smiles at me, and instinctively I smile back, though I still have butterflies in my stomach._

_I hold my breath and opened the door into a massive classroom. Hanging from the ceiling are beautiful sculptures, some made from paper Mache, bamboo, clay etc. Lining the wall are vibrant paintings and abstract art. Tables are arranged in six, and each have a paint palette, a cup of water and different sized brushes on them._

_Everybody turns to look at me as I enter the door, and just like Bella, I blush lightly. I saw two of the girls we met earlier in the car park, Lauren and Jessica, I think, at one of the tables with two boys. I can't see the third girl though, Alice, maybe she wasn't in this class. _

_The two boys opposite them were absolutely stunning. One had honey blonde hair that casually swept over his face, piercing blue-green eyes and freckles that actually looked good on him. He looked like the stereo-typical pretty boy type. _

_Not to be mean, but the guy next to him outshined his beauty. He was very muscular, with curly brown hair and matching brown eyes that sparkled with enthusiasm and immaturity. As my eyes met his, he smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat, and cliché as it sounds, it felt like I was about to melt .His smile was just so bright and happy! It immediately made me want to smile, just seeing him smile! _

_Of course I couldn't stare at him forever. I heard someone come up to me, and I turned to see a young man, in his 20's, with russet brown skin, short black hair, and excited eyes. He dressed casually in a white shirt splattered with paint, and frayed jeans._

"_Hey. You must be Rosalie Swan, right? I'm Mr Daniels, your new Art teacher." He introduced himself, and even his voice seemed enthusiastic. He surprised me. Usually teachers always wore suits and were strict. I could almost mistake him for a sixth former._

"_Well, seeing as there aren't many spaces left, why don't you take a seat at the table on the back? Don't worry; all we're doing today is painting portraits." He smiled at me, and it was genuine. I could see I was going to like this class._

_I walked up to the table, which by luck, turned out to be where the two handsome guys were sitting on along with Lauren and Jessica. The two boys turned and smiled at me warmly, Lauren and Jessica just started whispering and giggling to each other._

"_Hey. I'm Emmett and this is Jasper," The guy with the brilliant smile said. Emmett; it was such a sweet name. And original too - just like him! I smiled brightly at him and Jasper, the blonde one, and replied "I'm Rosalie."_

_Mr Daniels then interrupted and spoke to the whole class. "Right, this term your project will be on Line and Proportion. Today you'll be given an A3 piece of plain paper, and you will paint your partner as best you can. Only the head and neck. You have the whole lesson to complete it, and next lesson we'll focus on how you can improve it. Good Luck!"_

_Okay, so the assignment was simple. Just one tiny problem – I don't have a partner!_

_I held my hand up and Mr Daniels came over to me. "Ah yes, you don't have a partner. Someone must be away today. Oh well! Why don't you, Emmett and Jasper work in a three? Jasper, you can paint Emmett…" he looked to Jasper who nodded, "…Emmet can paint Rosalie here…" Emmett girnned and I blushed, "…and Rosalie, you can paint Jasper."_

_I was still blushing, but I nodded. A tall, friendly-looking girl with long brown hair came over and handed us a piece of A3 paper. I said "Thanks." Emmett and Jasper said "Thanks Angela." So her name was Angela; another pretty name. Jessica and Lauren just stared at her with a look of disgust. Angela quickly hurried on. _

"_Okay. Well, I'll need to create blonde for your hair, pink for your lips and light blue for your eyes" Emmett said happily, dumping yellow onto the paint palette. He then took some orange and mixed it in. I think he was trying to create blonde for my hair, but it ended up being a light orange. Oh well! The way he bit his lip in determination was cute though!_

"_So you have a sister that's new here too, right?" Jasper asked me, quickly sketching Emmett's profile._

"_Yeah, her name's Bella," I told them_

"_Hmm. Means 'Beautiful', doesn't it?" He murmured._

_Lauren snorted and Jessica giggled. I turned to look at them, confused. "What? Bella does mean beautiful," I told them. Lauren and Jessica looked at each other, eyebrows raised. _

"_Oh, we weren't, like, giggling at that," Jessica told me, turning back to me. She had a high-pitched voice, sort of chavy._

"_Yeah," Lauren agreed, smirking, "We were talking about something else. But anyway, are you and Bella really sisters? You look nothing alike!"_

_Everybody always said that. I had blonde hair, Bella had brown hair. I had blue eyes, she had brown eyes. But Bella was beautiful too, even though she always said she was plain compared to me. "Yeah we're sisters, I took after our mum. Bella took after our dad. She's really nice though, as well as beautiful." I explained._

"_Really? It's just that I bumped into her with Alice earlier this morning, and for no reason at all, she just suddenly had a go at me!" Lauren said, looking upset._

_I was confused. Bella never had a go at anyone! And she wouldn't do it for no reason at all. "Are you sure you didn't day anything to upset her?" I asked._

"_No, all I said was that I didn't know Alice was friends with Bella. And then she just suddenly burst out how I was stupid and that I was attention-seeking" Lauren told me, tears welling up in her face._

_I can't believe Bella would say that! Maybe there's more to it. I know Bella does judge people, which she shouldn't. I'll have to ask her point of view later._

_Emmett and Jasper smiled to themselves. I don't know why. Emmett leaned over and whispered "Don't believe everything Lauren or Jessica says. Especially Lauren – she's got a good pokerface." _

_I tuned back to work on my portrait, to distract myself. I had drawn a quick sketch of Jasper's face. The eyes weren't exactly the right shape, and the hair looked a little flat, but it was okay for a first try. _

_End of Flashback_

Even now as I sit down opposite Lauren and Jessica, the warning swirls around in my head. Was Lauren lying about Bella? Or is Lauren just the victim of everyone's judgement? After all, she seemed serious when she was apologizing to Bella after the P.E incident.

This was the only way to find out. I had to get to know Lauren better! I'm not going to just listen to rumours or gossip about her. Of course my relationship with Bella won't fade. But I can't just stand by and let a potentially innocent girl be made into a villain she isn't.

"_Don't believe everything Lauren or Jessica says. Especially Lauren – she's got a good actress with a good pokerface."_

I'll see whether Emmett's right!

**A/N Remember, Rosalie doesn't know that Lauren called Bella a freak or any other mean things she said to her. Rosalie believes the best in anyone. When Lauren was acting really sweetly to Bella after the P.E incident, Rosalie thought she was being real. She really doesn't know much about Lauren yet.**

**So Emmett's warned her about Lauren. What will happen when Rosalie begins to befriend Lauren? Will she realise how Lauren's acted to Bella, and has manipulated the scene in the morning, trying to make Bella into the villain? **

**Back to BPOV next chapter. Oh, by the way I'm going on holiday for a week . So I won't be able to update soon. Same with my other fanfics.**

**Please review!**


	6. Apologize

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Never will!**

**A/N I am so sorry guys I haven't updated in over 2 months. I really don't have an excuse but Geography coursework is literally killing me (well, maybe not literally) as well as science write-ups, and I've been reading some seriously amazing fanfics that I read every moment I get a bit of spare time.**

**If anyone wants a good fanfic to read I'd recommend Pink Fluffy Pencil Case and Bella Swan: Kidnapper (BS: Kidnapper is an M rated fanfic though)**

**Chapter 6 – Apologize (Timbaland)**

I am not going to talk to Rose! I am not going to talk to Rose!

I keep repeating this in my head, though I know that I'm not actually going to go through with it. So okay, I know giving her the silent treatment is childish, and probably not the best idea, but she betrayed me! She left me to go sit with Lauren and Jessica for God's sake!

As soon as I finished lunch I went straight to my last class, History, which I had with Angela. I saw Rose going to get up but I quickly hurried off, not wanting to talk to her. Maybe I overreacted a little, but it stung. I had always known that Rose was going to be more popular than me, and that I would just fade into the background. Everyone would say "Oh, that girl's just Rose's sister."

But Rose always stuck by me. And now it's like she realises that I'm not cool and has left me to hang out with _them_. I always knew I wasn't good enough to hang around with her – but when it actually happens it hurts more than you can imagine.

Yet no matter how much I try and be angry at her, I know that I still love her. I could never _not_ love her. We're twins, and it's something that you can never break or take away. So now I don't know what to think, or act like, when I meet Rose.

It's the end of the day and I have to get home. But both Rose and I drove to school this morning in the same car, so we'll have to travel back together as well. And that means I'm going to have to face her. Okay, I have three options:

Don't talk to her. Don't look at her and pretend she doesn't exist – okay that's a bit too harsh and I know I'd never go through with it.

I start shouting at her, saying how much she hurt me, and probably end up crying. Well, that's a little dramatic and probably wouldn't have a good ending.

Or option 3) I act as if nothing happened and we're still the best of friends (well sisters)

Hmm. Option 3 doesn't seem too bad. I'm not exactly a good actress, but I could try and pull it off. I know Rose will see right through me though. But what the hell am I supposed to do! This is so damn frustrating! I smack my head with my hand and take a deep breath. Getting a headache from over-thinking is probably not going to help anyone. I sigh and walk slowly towards the car park. Rose is already there, in the driver seat of our rusty red car.

I walk towards the car, looking at the ground and not making eye contact. As I get in the passenger seat there's silence. She starts the car silently and drives onto the road, and after a minute, she starts apologizing, "Bells, look I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to happen like this! I didn't know you were going to be so upset – I wouldn't have sat with them otherwise!"

I finally looked at her, and her perfect face was twisted in pain and agony. I was torn; torn between still being angry at her, and at just wanting to comfort her, to _be_ comforted. But the angry part of my mind was swelling up.

"Rose! How _could_ you? How could you sit with LAUREN, for Christ's sake, after everything she's done to me today! She nearly made me unconscious, have you forgotten that?" I shouted at her, not caring that she winced as I shouted.

Rose had tears running down her face. "Bella. I know you don't like her much, but that was an accident! She apologized sincerely afterwards, and you should forgive her. Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"Rose!" I screamed at her, frustrated now. "Can you stop thinking everyone is good for _one second_! You can't actually think she was being serious when she was apologizing to me? No! She was saving her own backside while smirking at me all the time! She's pure evil, Rose. Why the hell can't you see that?"

"Bella! Can't you listen to yourself?" Rose's voice was uprising, which usually never happened. "Why are you saying such mean things about her? No-one's pure evil – everyone has some good in them! And you shouldn't judge people after knowing them for a day."

"But what about other people Rose? From what I've heard everyone seems to think she's a total bitch, and they've known her for years!" I contradicted.

"They're RUMOURS, Bella! Rumours twist things and make out that someone's worse than they really are." She sighed and continued calmly, "Look. You know you'll always be one of the most important people in the world to me. But Lauren – and Jessica – are nice girls Bella. They've been so inviting to me! Just give them a chance," Rose pleaded. We had finally reached our house and Rose stopped the engine. But we still both stayed in the car.

I stared at her. A dozen emotions whizz through my head. Anger, happiness, hurt, sympathy, and finally landing on pain. "I can't" I whisper, barely audible. I say slightly louder, "I can't Rose. You may think that everyone's good, but the world is a harsh place! And there are people in the world who aren't good. And I'm sorry, but I can never see myself getting along with Lauren and Jessica."

I just stood there, waiting for her response. She looked at me, sadness and something else I couldn't identify in her eyes. "I'm sorry you feel that way Bella. But it's like you're forcing me to choose between you and Lauren."

I looked at her bright blue eyes. My breathing hitched, and my tear ducts started welling up. "I'm not trying to make you chose between me and her Rose. I'd never do that! I just don't want to see you get hurt. I _won't_ let you get hurt!" I told her, tears staining my cheeks and making it hard for me to see straight.

"Bella!" She whispered. "I'm not going to get hurt, and I can look after myself. You'll always be my sister and I adore you, but maybe we need to go in different circles. Make different friends. I'm sorry Bella, but maybe it'd be good for us if we spent some time apart!"

The tears were flowing freely now, and I couldn't stop them. All the hurt and pain was suffocating me. "FINE! Become friends with Lauren and Jessica. But soon you'll see them for what they really are!"

I stormed out of the car and ran into the house, into my bedroom, away from the rest of the world. I crawled onto my bed into a foetal position and took in deep, shaky breaths.

I continued sobbing, until I finally fell asleep on my bed, dreaming about a perfect world where everyone was nice and loved each other. Where we were all the best of friends and there were no wars or fights or rape in the world. A place where all was well, and yet I knew would never be real…

**A/N Okay this chapter is a bit depressing but I needed to write about the fight between Rosalie and Bella. Next chapter will be Alice, Edward and the others trying to cheer Bella up, so hopefully it will be a little happier.**

**I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Emmett though. His friends (Edward, Jasper, Alice) are going to be with Bella, but he likes Rosalie, and she will be hanging out with Lauren and Jessica. So I don't know what he's going to do. Maybe I could leave him torn between who to hang out with. I don't know! Any suggestions?**


End file.
